


Bleeding Red

by lavenderlotion



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Rutting, Scenting, non-consensual biting, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He should have just stayed home. But he didn’t and now he was an Alpha and fuck, what the hell was he going to do?





	Bleeding Red

**Author's Note:**

> _April 1 - Hurt/Comfort/Sick!Fic - Blankets, soup and warm cuddles? Sign me up! Maybe someone gets injured and feelings come out while on the hospital bed? Write it!_
> 
> beta’d by Sohama!

Peter kept running, only looking back quick enough to see that the Alpha was still following him. All he could see were the glowing red eyes and he was terrified. He tripped but pushed himself through it, ran faster and hit the ground harder. His heart was beating too loud and far too fast in his chest. He was terrified.

None of this was supposed to happen. He should have just stayed home, stayed with Derek but - Peter wasn’t sure if he could trust himself. He wanted too much, had always wanted too much, but it was worse now. Derek smelt like hormones and teenage boy and  _ come _ . He smelt like arousal and want and Peter could hardly hold back.

He had known Derek was his for years. Mates weren’t rare, but they also weren’t all that common. Peter had always known that Derek was his, from the first time Talia brought him home and the knowledge of having a mate nearly seventeen years younger than him had been terrifying. He had done his best but he hadn’t been able to stay away. 

But things had changed, and while he still wanted to spend as much time with the boy as possible, the type of time he wanted to spend with him had changed, shifted into something that left Peter’s cock hard and stomach twisting up. Derek was still too young, fuck, was his nephew but Peter couldn't change how he felt.

So he had just wanted to get laid. That’s all. And he really thought that was what was going to happen. He hadn’t smelt wolf on the man, which made sense now, knowing that the man had most likely been hiding his Alpha scent. He could smell it now, tinged with excitement and arousal and it made Peter’s stomach roll again. He kept running, pushing himself harder.

He wanted to get back to the city, back to where there would be witnesses. The Alpha couldn’t kill him if people were watching, right? He would be safe, he could get away he - fuck. 

He didn't make it. 

The Alpha caught his ankle and Peter fell forward, slammed into the rough ground and he felt his cheek split open. He scrambled forward at the same time he threw a hand out behind him and his claws caught skin.

The Alpha just laughed, low and hearty and Peter felt dread pool. No way would he be strong enough to fight the Alpha off. He was going to die, he was going to die and he would never see Derek again, he’d never know, he’d never -

The Alpha flipped him onto his back, straddled Peter’s waist and tore open his shirt. Peter stilled, his mind going too fast, his thoughts a wild mess. He had a thought, nothing more than a fleeting plan but maybe - maybe. He arched his back, whined high in his throat as he exposed his neck. He tried to control his breathing, calm his heart. He was sure the Alpha could smell his fear but he tried his best to push it down, to think of something, anything that would get him out of here alive.

Of course, it was the thought of Derek that kept him going. How could it be anyone else? But it worked. The Alpha moved in closer, breathed in deep along Peter’s neck and he licked the skin. Peter tried not to roll away in disgust and instead pressed a thigh against the hard line of the Alpha’s cock. Peter was disgusted, horrified, but he dragged his hands up the Alpha’s body, grabbed at his biceps and shoulders.

The Alpha was far gone, rutting against Peter’s leg as he sniffled and bit at Peter’s neck. Peter let himself move his body into it, arched his back more and slipped his hands into the Alpha’s hair. He slid his fingers down, dug human nails into the back of the Alpha’s neck and then in one movement let his claws slide out and  _ tore _ , pulled the back of the Alpha’s neck open.

Blood rushed down, coated his face and Peter gagged on it. The Alpha spasmed over him, dug his claws into Peter’s side as he roared but Peter used the hold he had to pull the Alpha’s face away from his neck, fingers slipping against the bloodied skin. His heart was beating too-loud still but he heard it when the Alpha’s stopped, nails and fingers still embedded in the back of its neck.

Peter arched his back for real, sucked in a breath and held it in as power flooded into him. He felt it rush through him, cling to his wolf, to the  _ other _ deep in his chest and glow brightly. He roared, louder than he ever had before as his shift pulled over his features. He breathed heavy, let himself settle back into the forest floor. The blood he was lying in was still warm and Peter turned to his side, heaved on to the forest floor until his stomach was empty.

He took a deep breath and nearly threw up again so he pushed himself onto his knees. He crawled away, chest heaving as he tried to breath through the power he could still feel inside him. It was too much, far too much and he had no idea how to handle it. He needed - he needed to get home, to get away. He felt for his bonds, desperate to find something to anchor him.

He only felt one bond, and he knew exactly who it belonged to.

Peter could hardly remember the walk home. Everything felt far away and his mind felt thick. He could hardly believe what had happened even as he stared down at his bloodied hands, the red glow for his eyes making it all look worse. He felt unsettled. Peter had no idea what he was going to do and he was still too keyed up to think about it properly.

Adrenalin and Alpha power were still running under his skin, his blood rushing in his ears as he walked back to his house. The blood painting his skin was beginning to dry, crust and break and Peter was sure it was going to stain his skin. He - he had killed someone. To save his own life, yes, but he - that wasn’t who he was. And now he was an Alpha. Fuck.

He needed to get home - he, he needed Derek.

He had no idea how he got home nor how long the trip took. All he knew was that he needed to get away, get to his den and his pack. His pack. He was used to feeling his family inside his chest, their bonds clustered together. For a while Talia’s had always been the strongest, her being his Alpha for years now, but since Derek was born he had taken that place. 

He hadn't always been attracted to his nephew, but his wolf always had, at least in some way. They were close, closer than maybe they should be. Peter had been sure that nothing ever happened between them. Even when Derek was beginning to discover his own sexuality, Peter had answered all his questions with a medical kind of detachment. 

But now, now he needed Derek, needed his mate whether Derek knew they were or not. It was the only thought that kept him going, had him making his way through the too-dark forest. His brain still felt too heavy. He was having trouble thinking, could only focus on Derek - the only bond he felt - and made his way through the trees. 

He stood in front of the house for a long moment when he finally reached it. He looked down, his brain slowly coming to the conclusion that walking through the main part of the house would be a bad idea. He looked awful and he had no idea what he would do should he see anyone else. All he knew was that he needed to get to Derek. Scaling up to his balcony was nothing before and even easier now.

He had only just stepped over the ledge when the doors were being opened and Peter swayed forward as Derek’s scent, wrapped up tightly with his own, hit his nose. He took a deep breath and stumbled forward, Derek’s hands landing on his chest to hold him steady. Peter looked down but Derek’s skin looked too pale against the crimson of his shirt and Peter blinked slow.

He mind still felt far away. The adrenaline had left him feeling heavy and his mind hazy. He struggled to come up with something to say, opened and closed his mouth too many times in hope that something would come out. Nothing did and Derek just waited, hands still pressed against his chest and warm, so warm against the chill of the night's air. Peter shivered.

He let Derek usher him towards the bathroom, didn’t protest when young hands stripped him down. He would have to throw the clothes away, burn them, maybe. That much blood would never wash out. He almost jumped when Derek’s hand settled on his back but went where directed. It was still hard to think. His thoughts wouldn’t sort themselves and he stood uselessly as Derek climbed into the shower stall after him.

He wanted to say something, to tell Derek to stop. This wasn’t something they should be doing, fuck, it was the whole reason Peter had left in the first place but he couldn't stop it. Derek smelt so good, better than before - sharper and stronger with Peter’s new senses enhanced with the Alpha spark sitting under his skin.

Peter couldn’t bring himself to make Derek stop, not when his hands were so warm, smooth and innocent as they washed away the blood. He let Derek tip his head back, let the fingers brushing over his face calm him. He relaxed the slant of his shoulders, leaned down just a little so Derek wouldn’t have to reach so much. Derek’s hands were gentle, pressure soft as he rubbed at Peter’s face. They swept under his eyes, across the bridge of his nose and over his ears.

The scent of shampoo was sharp to Peter’s nose and he let out a content growl when Derek’s fingers scratched over his scalp. Derek laughed, the noise bright and Peter’s chest went tight again.

“You sound like a cat,” Derek said, voice whisper soft. Peter shook his head and blinked his eyes open when Derek pulled him forward out of the stream of water.

“Derek,” Peter breathed deep, let his eyes fall closed.

“What happened?” Derek kept his voice low and Peter watched as he reached behind Peter to turn the water temperature up when the water began to get cool. 

It brought them close together and Peter brought a heavy arm around Derek’s waist, pulled him close and buried his face in Derek’s scent. It helped, helped even more now that the only thing he could smell was the citrus of his shampoo and their own skin. The blood had all ran down the drain, taking its stench with it and Peter ran his nose up the length of Derek’s throat. 

He smelt like home, like pack and mate and Peter shivered again, bone-deep. He never wanted to leave, didn’t want to deal with anything that was about to happen. He wanted to stay here, where the steam of the shower was warm between them and where all Peter could smell was himself and Derek, spicy sweet mixed together. 

Peter opened his mouth and closed it, opened it again. He had no idea what to say. He hardly knew what happened himself. Derek seemed to understand. He turned off the tap, once again reaching behind Peter to do so, not seeming to care how they pressed together. Derek stepped out of the stall first and grabbed Peter’s hand when Peter didn’t move. 

Peter stood there dumbly and let Derek dry him off. Derek didn’t move after he had dried himself off, instead turned around to face Peter again. He grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him close, so close, too close. Peter couldn't stop it though, not with how loud his instincts were at the moment. All he wanted to do was be close, closer, and Derek wasn’t pushing him away.

He was thinking clearer now, the fog in his mind almost completely gone but he didn’t know how to explain it. Instead he let his eyes bleed Alpha red and Derek gasped, eyes going wide but he didn’t pull away, instead he stepped closer. Their chests were nearly touching but Derek’s fingers were soft and warm under his eyes.

“My Alpha,” Derek said, voice sounding young and sweet but so, so sure. Peter stepped impossibly closer, folded himself around his nephew and held him close, fitted his open mouth over the soft curve of Derek’s neck. His fangs itched to get out but he bit down with human teeth, harder still until he felt the bond snap into place, flare bright and hot between them.

Derek was panting against him, clutching at Peter’s back and shoulders and Peter licked over the bite mark, kissed and sucked at the skin. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. It all felt too good and he cupped his hands under Derek’s thighs, lifted him up until Derek could wrap thin legs around his waist as Peter continued.

Peter’s head fell back when Derek’s fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him. The boy's mouth was hanging open, eyes blown wide and shining beta yellow. Peter had only a moment to blink before Derek was licking into his mouth, sucking him in and grinding his hips against Peter’s stomach, wiggling and whining against him and Peter was helpless to do anything but let him.

Derek’s cock was hard against the panes of Peter’s stomach, head leaking precome and Peter could smell it in the air, feel it against his skin. His own cock was hard and heavy, pressing up against Derek’s ass. Peter couldn't stop, didn’t want to stop. Nothing had ever felt so good and Derek’s arousal was sharp in the air, through their bond.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Derek pulled back to moan and Peter came then, rutting into the crease of Derek’s ass, the head of his cock slipping over Derek’s hole.

Peter panted into Derek’s neck, breathed deep lungfuls of Derek’s scent. Derek was still rutting against him, whining high in his throat and Peter bit down on the skin in front of him, sucked up bruises as Derek came against him. The smell of Derek’s come on his skin and the way he was moaning Peter’s name almost had Peter chubbing up again, but instead he took a moment to catch his breath before he carried Derek into his bedroom.

Derek was soft and pliant when Peter laid him out on his bed - sheets ruffled and already smelling of Derek and it made Peter’s heart flip to know Derek had been sleeping here in his absence. Derek pulled at him when Peter tried to step away and Peter didn’t fight it. He let Derek pull him down, the boy breathing softly as he arranged Peter to his liking before rolling over onto him. Derek’s weight was grounding and Peter wrapped his arms around him.

“Alpha?” Derek said again, though his voice titled in question and Peter shook his head, letting his face rest in the curve of Derek’s shoulder again.

Derek nodded, left hand running up and down Peter’s side. They laid in silence for long moments, Peter’s mind heavy with what just happened between them. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, the first words he’d gotten out. Derek just snorted and nosed at the hairs on Peter’s chest. He looked soft and sleepy against him and Peter’s heart surged, thumped loud and felt too big. He knew Derek could feel him through the bond but Peter didn’t care, rather pushed all the love and gratitude he felt. Derek’s lips twisted up into a soft smile.

“The was an awesome orgasm,” Derek yawned, “Way better than when I use my own hand.”

“Your mother isn’t going to be happy, not about any of this,” Peter spoke and he knew it was true. This whole thing was a mess, not just his newfound Alpha-hood but Derek submitting to him.

“It’s not like I’d choose her over my mate,” Derek said the word so simply, as though he had always known and Peter startled, went tense.

“I’m not stupid, Peter. I felt the bond years ago, I was just waiting for you to do something,” Derek’s grin was playful and his chin dug into the center of Peter’s chest where he lay atop him.

“I’m your Alpha,” Peter said and the gravity of it hit him hard, “Fuck, I’m your  _ Alpha _ .”

Derek just nodded.

“We’re going to have to move. Talia won’t let me stay here, and I won’t be leaving without you,” Peter said, a little bit of a growl slipping into voice at just the thought. 

“As long as we stay in the school zone, I don’t really care. I’m not leaving my friends. I’ll be able to drive myself in a couple years anyway, so we could move further away then,” Derek suggested, yawning again.

“All right, pup. I think it’s time to sleep. We can deal with this in the morning,” Peter slid his hands up and down Derek’s back and rolled them over so they were laying on their sides. 

Derek’s face was still pressed into Peter’s chest but Peter wasn’t going to move him. So much had changed. Peter could hardly wrap his mind around everything. He was an Alpha, he was  _ Derek’s _ Alpha. Derek who was curled up against him, who had apparently known this whole time what they were to each other and who was willing to tie himself to Peter in such a grand way.

He knew tomorrow was going to be messy, that things with Talia would be bad, horrible maybe. But Derek was warm against him, the smell of them sharp in the air and Peter let himself sink into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Deter fic for the week, and my second favourite fic! I adore this pairing, and I really, _really_ want to write more of them sooo bad! I love this pre-fire universe and what I can do with it, and I do plan on playing around with it more (I have a longer Deter fic in my mind, but I have too much that I am writing at the moment to even think about starting something new). 
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
